


Word of Your Body

by the_impardis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impardis/pseuds/the_impardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an ask sent to bisexualeddiethawne about Bivolo's powers having the same powers as the lantern corps. And red and pink are such similar colours... Cisco gets attacked by Rainbow Raider down in the Pipeline and Hartley is there to rub the wound with salt, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> For bisexualeddiethawne as I found this down in their asks, and a thank you to eageryoungflashrogues for beta-ing and basically putting up with my shit for no good reason.
> 
> Title taken from Spring Awakening, a musical which Andy Mientus was similarly queer in.

The problem with the Flash having a secret identity was that Barry had a job, and he occasionally had to actually do it to keep having a job, even if he was saving Central city in a slightly different way part time. This was the reason that Caitlin was up in the lab, excitedly looking through DNA samples and going on about restriction enzymes and electrophoresis to learn about the person the sample came from with Barry, and Cisco was on meta feeding duty.

Considering that it wasn’t a regular job, Cisco felt comfortable in the routine of feeding time. All the metas would act basically the same every time he came around with whatever boring food had been deemed safe enough to give to dangerous super-powered criminals. Clyde Mardon got his usual Thai thing, and Cisco was able to deliver it with only three death threats, which showed great restraint on Mardon’s part. Nimbus didn’t say anything when his burger was passed through, just did that creepy stare/smile combination that made him look like he would kill people for the fun of it, and never forget each individual death. Cisco really didn’t like this look. Hartley was smirky and a dick as per usual, reminding Cisco of his offer to find Ronnie, which Cisco resolutely ignored, the same way he ignored how Hartley pushed his food aside distastefully. His loss. 

The really strange thing was when he got to Roy Bivolo. Cisco made sure to avoid eye contact with him and passed the meal through with no problem. The weirdness started when Bivolo thanked him for the meal and started giggling uncontrollably. In Cisco’s book, giggling was weird if it wasn’t being performed by someone under the age of 12, which Bivolo definitely wasn’t. This was suspicious as fuck. Which was the only excuse Cisco had for the obvious stupidity that followed.

“Yo! What’s with this excitement, man?”

Bivolo grinned wide and stared right into Cisco’s eyes. “Red and pink are really similar colours.” The entire world exploded fuchsia and Cisco stumbled back, pushing the button to move Bivolo’s cell away.

Cisco pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial to Caitlin. As the phone rang out, Cisco paced around and tried to pull his heartbeat down. If he was calmer to start maybe he wouldn’t get as angry.

“Cisco, hey what’s up?” reverberated through the tiny phone speaker.

“Caitlin, hi, so umm I just got whammied by Bivolo and, yeah I’m a little nervous now I’m just going to stay down in the Pipeline for a bit, do me a favour and keep an eye on me okay thanks.” Cisco ended the call. Now, at least if something went wrong he had backup.

Now all he had to do was sit and wait.

After a full six and a half minutes of waiting for the rage of ten thousand suns to come over him with nothing, Cisco decided that Bivolo must have failed in whatever evil scheme he had planned and Cisco had better things to do with his life than sit around with killers when he could be making robots.

He pulled himself up from the ground and made for the exit, silently passing the other meta cells until-

“Leaving so soon, Cisco?”

Hartley.

Cisco knew he should ignore it, he really needed to ignore it but, fuck Hartley was so fucking annoying, and the next thing he knew the world was a violet haze and he was keying in the opening code for Hartley’s cell.

Hartley hadn’t even had the time to open his mouth and say something clever before Cisco crashed into him and captured his mouth in a searing kiss, immediately pushing Hartley’s lips open to deepen the kiss. Hartley melted into the movement and wrapped his arms around Cisco, trying to get closer.

The pair broke apart, panting but making no move to disentangle themselves. Hartley puffed out a half laugh.

“Knew you missed this.” The chuckle was choked back as Cisco pulled Hartley back into a kiss, then pulled his head up to start nipping and sucking at his neck.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Hartley’s eyes were half lidded as Cisco continued the assault on his neck, slowly backing Hartley up to the corner and biting at his collarbone. Hartley let out a broken moan at the sensation, filling Cisco with a deep satisfaction. 

As Hartley arched up into the attention Cisco was giving to his neck, their bodies slid against one another and Cisco’s knee ground between his legs. Hartley’s hands flew up to Cisco’s head and scraped against his scalp as he angled into Cisco’s touch, causing Cisco to grunt and pull Hartley so he was rubbing against Cisco’s dick. They stayed in that position for a moment, until Hartley gave a whimper and thrust up against Cisco.

That felt like it completed a circuit in Cisco’s body and he pushed back against Hartley until his back met the wall with a dull thud. Hartley moaned as his head connected with the wall and Cisco took that opportunity bite down his neck to his collarbone. He pulled Hartley’s awful hoodie down, hearing the pop of seams as he continued biting and laving at Hartley’s clavicle, still thrusting himself into Hartley’s thigh.

It was laughable, and Cisco would have laughed if his head wasn’t so clouded with lust. Hartley hardly ever made this much noise so early into foreplay. Even before he was captured he clearly hadn’t had sex in months. And Cisco was the one who was pulling him back into that.

Hartley panted towards the roof of his cell as Cisco continued pushing against him and sucking at his chest. As Hartley rutted against Cisco, Cisco wound a hand up from his hips to Hartley’s hair and tugged hard as he bit hard on the shoulder bone. Hartley pressed hard against Cisco’s leg with that and choked through his orgasm, gasping into Cisco’s hair and weakly thrusting against Cisco’s thigh until he finished. 

Hartley sunk against the wall, only remaining upright from Cisco leaning against him. He pulled himself up, straightened his glasses and fell onto Cisco again, sucking at his neck as Cisco moaned and thrust against Hartley again. He was still rock hard against Hartley’s leg, and rolling his hips into Hartley slowly. Hartley snaked a hand between their two bodies and ground down hard against Cisco’s dick with the heel of his hand. 

Cisco groaned at the sensation, as Hartley slurred out, “this is great” against Cisco’s neck.

“I always remember you being sensitive around here.” He bit hard at Cisco’s neck, causing a whine to escape from Cisco’s mouth of its own volition. He could feel Hartley smirk against his skin.

He kept stroking Cisco through his jeans and pulled himself up off Cisco’s chest. “You know, next time you decide to come do this we could make it a lot more fun.” Cisco pushed against Hartley’s hand involuntarily. His thrusts became more erratic as he neared finishing.

“If you give me a bit more warning next time, I’ll finish you with my mouth. You used to fucking love that. You’d press so hard into me, so well. One time after you fucked my mouth I had to go into a meeting and explain to everyone that I had a cold and that was why I sounded so hoarse.” Hartley moaned a bit after that comment and pushed his hand harder against Cisco.

“I’ve really missed doing this. You feel so fucking good all the fucking time, fuck.” he choked out, and Cisco came. He pulled Hartley closer so both of their fronts were pressed against each other and rolled his hips into Hartley and tucked his head onto the other man’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a moment, and slowly sunk to the ground. Cisco leaned against the wall, still breathing deeply and Hartley sat half against the wall, half on Cisco. As Cisco tried to control his breathing, he felt himself absentmindedly playing with Hartley’s hair, which Hartley clearly enjoyed, judging by the way he was nudging his head up into the touch.

Cisco smiled quietly at him, he always acted like a cat before. Before the accelerator exploded and everything changed and, oh god, Cisco may have just had sex with a confirmed metahuman prisoner. He pulled away from Hartley as though he’d been stung, and jumped up to standing position. Hartley turned around to face him, took in the shock and fear on his face and turned again quickly to avoid eye contact.

Cisco opened the cell door quickly and definitely did not run out of the Pipeline and away from Hartley. He made his way up to the lab, but halfway through decided it may be a good idea to stop by the bathrooms first.

When he made his way to his desk wearing a fresh pair of pants, Barry and Caitlin were determinedly not looking at Cisco or the Pipeline security monitors and the entire lab was covered in a tense silence. After a few moments, Cisco decided he hated this kind of silence so he broke it.

“Okay what did you see, tell me so I can get this over with and forget about it ever happening.”

Caitlin turned to Cisco and seemed to decide what she was going to say. “I saw a lot of things I am comfortable with never seeing or mentioning ever again, I just want to know what the hell you were thinking.”

Barry still hadn’t turned around, but Cisco could see the sides of his ears were burning redder than his hair.

“I don’t know what happened,” he admitted. “One minute I was fine, then he said something and I-”

“Yeah. We got the rest.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Barry cleared his throat awkwardly and moved around to one of the monitors on the desk. “Caitlin noticed, so when you went into the cell, your body scans went on the monitor like all the other prisoners.”

“Yeah? And?”

“So,” Caitlin picked up, “you were affected by Rainbow Raider’s lights, but it was interesting that it took a while to work is all. I mean, you passed a couple of cells on your way out, and you called me and there was nothing, but then you got to Hart-“Cisco glared at Caitlin. “-He who shan’t be named, and then your heart rate and pulmonary levels went through the roof. It looks like this version of Raider’s powers is less powerful, so it only works if you already have those feelings.”

Suddenly the awkwardness in the room was so much worse. Barry and Caitlin knew how he felt, how he clearly still feels about Hartley. Cisco just had to show them in the worst way possible. 

“You guys know that I wouldn’t have ever-”

“We know, Cisco. It’s okay. We deleted the footage too so Dr Wells will never know.”

Cisco nodded his thanks to Caitlin and Barry, who then scurried out quickly. He probably stunk of sex and if his reflection in the bathroom said anything, he looked like it too. It wasn’t like he regretted what he did with Hartley. It was just that he didn’t decide to, Rainbow Raider was just trying to mess with him, which made the entire thing feel worse.

All the stuff with Hartley had been buried for so long, ever since he left before the accelerator exploded, and to have everything come back without him even having it happen by his own choice just sucked.

And now Cisco had to decide whether he was going to take Hartley up on his offer for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first time I have ever written sex I would like to apologise to my church minister and also everyone who had to read this.


End file.
